


Best Worst First Date

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a comment on the LJ Comment Fic Site, filled a while ago -  Reid didn't think that the date was going well, what with the crime scene tape and dead body and all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Worst First Date

Spencer had planned out everything for this evening.  After all, it had been a long time coming, and he had time to think of everything.

Jack was spending the night at his aunt’s house, which isn’t that unusual.  Not so surprising that it would raise suspicions, which would make Hotch uncomfortable.  No, Aaron.  They’re going on a date, and he’s Aaron.  Aaron and Spencer. 

It’s a Saturday night, so they won’t need to worry about working late the night before and were able to sleep in.  Or in Spencer’s case, had the time to think about what to wear and scrub his apartment.  Aaron picked him up, but hadn’t come in, which was fine.

Spencer made reservations weeks in advance, to a highly recommended restaurant in the District.  It’s dressy, expensive and the food is called “new Southern.”  Spencer had mentioned it to Aaron and showed him the review and suggested they should treat themselves.  Actually, Spencer wasn’t sure that Aaron realized this was a date, and not just friends going to dinner, until Aaron quietly said goodnight to him Friday night with a whispered, “See you tomorrow night, Spencer,” so only he could hear. 

Of course because the universe conspires against him, the date doesn’t go as Spencer planned.  They’re driving to the restaurant, chatting about nothing, and when they get close to the restaurant, the street is closed down with multiple police cars parked right outside their destination.  Aaron flashes his badge to one of the officers who says they found a body in the dumpster behind the restaurant they were going to.  Were going to, as the restaurant is closed. Aaron looks at Spencer, eyebrow raised and Spencer can’t do anything other than nod.  “How can we help?” Aaron asks.

The homicide detective, looking tired and overworked, confirms that they’re not there to take over; it’s just a happy (for him) accident.  So Aaron and Spencer view the body and how the victim was dumped and offer suggestions to the detective.  Then they break up and interview the staff and people in neighboring shops.  By the time they’re done, it’s been about three hours and they’re starved, but the restaurant is still closed and Spencer thinks the evening is a wash.

“Wow,” Aaron says with a sigh, leaning back against the driver’s seat.  “Not exactly the evening I had planned.” 

“No.  No, I kind of pictured this differently.”  Spencer smiles slightly and shrugs.  It wasn’t what he planned at all.  He was stupidly hoping for romance and the start of something magical.   “It’s late, and I know you’re picking up Jack in the morning.  So maybe we should call it a night?  Just drop me off at my place and… I’ll see you on Monday, okay?”

“Oh.  Sure, if you want.  I was thinking we could find something to eat at least,” Aaron replies and looks around the street as though a restaurant might appear.  “There’s a Taco Bell around the corner?  I know it’s hardly the same as Vidalia, but it’s open.”

“Yeah, that’ll work.  Actually, it’ll be a lot like work.  Wow, this was a really bad first date,” Spencer says, looking out the window as the car pulls away.

Aaron glances at him and pulls the car into the line at the drive-thru line at the restaurant.  “Like I said, it’s not the way I pictured it.  Oh, maybe this part.”  He leans over and cups his hand behind Spencer’s neck and pulls them close for a soft, slow kiss. 

Spencer slowly opens his eyes and sees Aaron smiling at him.  “Actually, Aaron, this might be the best first date ever.”


End file.
